Métanoïa
by xbritish-b
Summary: "Billy Russo était parti de rien, il n'était qu'un orphelin devenu soldat, presque par dépit. Il avait monté sa propre boite tant bien que mal et maintenant, il avait absolument tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer. - L'argent ne fait pas tout. Rétorqua-t-elle."


**Disclaimer** : la série et les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas

Hello tout le monde !

J'ai longtemps hésité avant de publier ce one-shot d'une part parce qu'il sort un peu de ce que j'écris d'habitude et d'autre part parce que Billy Russo est un personne que je trouve très complexe à cerner et j'avais peur de ne pas réussir à le retranscrire tel que je me le représente.

Mais Billy Russo étant un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup, j'ai décidé de me lancer et de vous faire lire ce petit écrit, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture & à vos reviews !

/!\ ce one-shot contient un lemon.

* * *

Dans la Grèce antique, la **métanoïa** signifiait se donner une norme de conduite différente, supposée meilleures.

* * *

Le soleil était bas dans le ciel, le peignant d'une teinte orangée, menaçant presque de mettre le feu à la terre entière. De son balcon, elle avait une vue imprenable sur l'horizon et si elle se concentrait sur ce paysage, elle pouvait oublier l'espace de quelques minutes qu'elle était en plein cœur de New York et pas au bord de l'océan comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé. Malgré l'heure avancée, l'air était encore chaud, mais contrairement à l'étouffante chaleur de l'après-midi, la température était enfin supportable. Elle porta son verre de rosé à ses lèvres, accueillant la fraîcheur de sa boisson avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé.

Mais sa tranquillité ne dura pas. Elle entendit un coup porté à la porte de son appartement. Puis un second. D'un pas traînant elle quitta son balcon pour traverser son petit duplex et aller ouvrir la porte. Elle ne fut guère surprise de découvrir l'identité de son visiteur. Sans dire un mot, elle avisa longuement sa tenue. Son costume hors de prix qui se voulait parfait, ses chaussures vernies, ses cheveux gominés, sa barbe parfaitement taillée.

\- Billy. _Le salua-t-elle. _

Lentement, elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle, elle sentit les effluves d'un parfum féminin, en l'observant d'un peu plus près, elle remarqua la trace de rouge à lèvre sur le col de sa chemise. Billy Russo était un homme qui aimait les femmes, il ne s'en était jamais caché. Elle était presque sûre qu'il lui dirait la vérité si elle le mettait devant le fait accompli. Mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle ne demanderait rien. Elle ne demandait jamais rien.

Ils restèrent longuement à s'observer sans dire un mot. Billy avait le visage fermé, le regard sombre, la mine grave. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi sérieux qu'à ce moment-là. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas le presser, qu'elle devait simplement se contenter d'attendre qu'il ne se décide à parler. D'un hochement de tête, elle l'invita à la suivre et se dirigea vers la cuisine, elle sortit une bière du réfrigérateur et la lui tendit.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes ta vie ? _S'enquit-il au bout de longues minutes de silence. _

\- Est-ce que j'aime ma vie ? _Répéta-t-elle. _

\- Ton travail, il te rend heureuse ?

Au départ, elle avait voulu devenir journaliste mais bien vite elle s'était écartée de cette voie pour un autre chemin que certains jugeraient plus sûr. L'enseignement s'était presque imposé à elle comme une évidence. Elle adorait sa classe, elle adorait ses élèves.

\- Bien sûr, mon travail me rend heureuse. _Répondit-elle finalement. _

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'aime ce que je fais. _Sourit-elle. _

Elle le vit boire une gorgée de sa bière avant de relever les yeux vers elle. D'un premier abord Billy Russo pouvait sembler être quelqu'un de superficiel, mais au-delà de sa carapace, il y avait un être bien plus complexe.

\- Je fais bien mon job. _Lança-t-il. _Je suis bon dans ce que je fais. Je suis très bon.

\- Tu aimes ton travail.

\- Bien sûr que j'aime mon travail.

\- Est-ce que tu es heureux, Billy ?

\- Regarde-moi, j'ai tout ce que je veux.

La jeune femme termina son propre verre de vin et le déposa sur l'ilot. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question, il s'était contenté d'énoncer la vérité. Billy Russo était parti de rien, il n'était qu'un orphelin devenu soldat, presque par dépit. Il avait monté sa propre boite tant bien que mal et maintenant, il avait absolument tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer.

\- L'argent ne fait pas tout. _Rétorqua-t-elle. _

Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et il la pointa du doigt en secouant la tête mais quand elle vit ses yeux, elle comprit qu'il n'était absolument pas amusé par sa déclaration.

\- L'argent. _Répéta-t-il à voix basse. _

\- Si Anvil ne te satisfait plus…

\- Alors quoi ? _L'interrompit-il. _

\- Tu as la chance d'avoir assez d'argent pour repartir de zéro si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec de la chance. _S'agaça-t-il. _

\- Tu es plus chanceux que d'autres, Billy, et tu le sais. Tu t'en es bien tiré.

Au lieu de le réconforter, ses paroles semblèrent produire l'effet inverse. Elle vit son expression se faire morose, il baissa la tête et un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Lentement, presque prudemment, elle contourna l'ilot central pour le rejoindre, elle se posta à ses côtés et posa une main sur sa joue pour lui faire relever la tête.

\- Tu ne sais pas. _Murmura-t-il. _

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait. Tout ce que j'ai dû faire.

À cet instant précis, Billy Russo ne ressemblait plus au millionnaire sûr de lui qu'elle avait rencontré l'année dernière dans un bar, à cet instant-là, il ressemblait à Billy Russo, l'orphelin qui n'avait jamais pu compter que sur lui-même, l'orphelin qui désirait plus que tout laisser la solitude derrière lui.

\- Parle-moi, Billy. _Murmura-t-elle. _

\- Si on te demandait de faire quelque chose, mais que tu savais que cette chose était mal. Est-ce que tu la ferais ?

Il fit pivoter son tabouret de façon à lui faire face et il vit qu'elle réfléchissait sérieusement à la question.

\- Est-ce que tu as envie de faire cette chose ? _S'enquit-elle. _

\- Envie ? _Répéta-t-il. _Non.

\- Alors je crois que tu as ta réponse.

\- Je ne peux pas tout perdre.

\- Tu ne veux pas tout perdre. _Nuança-t-elle. _

\- Je mérite tout ce que j'ai. _Siffla-t-il. _

\- Personne ne discute ta légitimité.

Il y avait quelque chose de sombre dans son regard agité. Sa mâchoire était si serrée qu'elle jura entendre ses dents grincer. Elle le vit ouvrir et fermer le poing plusieurs fois, tentant vainement d'évacuer la tension qui lui rongeait le corps. Lentement, la main qu'elle avait posée sur sa joue retomba le long de son flanc et elle fit un pas en arrière, mettant une certaine distance entre eux. Face à son recul, sa colère sembla s'accentuer. Il reposa sa bouteille violement sur le comptoir, lui arrachant un sursaut, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle fit un autre pas en arrière.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu recules ? _S'enquit-il sombrement. _

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui fournir une réponse qui pourrait le satisfaire, il la devança en quittant son siège pour se diriger vers elle. Il se posta à quelques centimètres d'elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. À chacune de ses respirations, elle pouvait sentir sa poitrine frôler le torse de Billy mais il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu as peur de moi ? _Murmura-t-il. _

\- Non.

\- Non ? _Répéta-t-il. _

Il fit un nouveau pas vers elle, la forçant une nouvelle fois à reculer, cette fois, son dos buta contre le mur. Immédiatement, la main de Billy vint se poser à quelques centimètres de sa tête, l'emprisonnant définitivement entre ses bras. Ses yeux sombres ne semblaient que s'assombrir à tel point qu'ils lui semblèrent complètement noirs.

\- Là, tu me fais peur. _Chuchota-t-elle. _

Sa main libre se leva en direction de son visage et il la vit tressaillir. Et c'est probablement la peur dans ses yeux qui le força à s'adoucir. Lentement, il déposa sa paume contre la joue échauffée de la jeune femme. Elle lut dans son regard une trace de regret.

\- Je ne ferais jamais ça. _Murmura-t-il._

Il se pencha et fondit sur ses lèvres, emprisonnant sa bouche dans un baiser tendre, contrastant terriblement avec son humeur. Mais il la sentit se détendre peu à peu. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il ne s'excuserait pas verbalement, ils savaient que ce baiser, tendre et doux serait la seule façon dont il lui présenterait ses excuses. Et quand ses lèvres se mirent à se mouvoir contre les siennes, il comprit qu'elle les acceptait.

\- Je sais. _Chuchota-t-elle en rompant leur baiser. _

\- Jamais. _Promit-il. _

\- Je sais.

Il se détacha lentement d'elle, il la détailla longuement, comme pour s'assurer que tout était oublié. Soudainement sa mauvaise humeur sembla faire partie du passé. Il l'attira à nouveau dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Ses mains glissèrent sous son haut, caressant la peau échauffée de la jeune femme. Il exerça une légère pression contre sa peau avant de l'attirer vers lui, la forçant à se décoller du mur pour l'entraîner en direction de sa chambre. Il ne décolla ses lèvres des siennes que pour leur ouvrir la porte, à peine eu-t-ils pénétré dans la pièce que son haut s'envola pour aller s'écraser sur le sol.

Il la déshabilla lentement, presque prudemment. Contrairement à toutes les autres fois où il s'était retrouvé chez elle, il ne semblait pas pressé ce soir. Ses gestes étaient lents et doux. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres se posèrent sur son épaule, sur son torse, au creux de son cou. Partout où ses lèvres pouvait atteindre aisément sa peau.

Alors que Billy les oriente tous les deux vers le lit, leurs vêtements se sont échoués sur le sol, lorsque les genoux de la jeune femme touchèrent le matelas, il la poussa gentiment, l'allongeant au milieu du lit. Son corps surplombant le sien. Elle croisa son regard dans la lumière tamisée de la chambre, ses yeux étaient si sombres qu'elle parvenait à peine à distinguer ses pupilles. Les mains du soldat trouvèrent les siennes, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Elle sentit son érection contre sa cuisse, sa bouche fondit à nouveau sur elle, embrassant chacun de ses seins, sa langue goutta sa peau, ses dents taquinèrent sa hanche. Il traça un chemin le long de son abdomen, descendant toujours plus bas jusqu'à lui arracher un gémissement de plaisir.

Ses mains relâchèrent celles de la jeune femme, sa barbe rappant délicieusement contre l'intérieur dans sa cuisse. Son dos s'arqua, tentant de venir à la rencontre de sa bouche, mais Billy Russo aussi tendre eut-il décidé d'être ce soir, était toujours le même homme, demandeur et dirigeant, et immédiatement, une de ses mains s'empara de sa hanche, la planquant contre le matelas, l'immobilisant sous lui avant de reprendre sa douce et lente exploration de son corps. Juste avant qu'elle ne sombre, il cessa ses caresses, il déposa un baiser à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et elle jura le sentir sourire contre sa peau avant qu'il ne remonte lentement vers sa bouche. Un autre gémissement franchit ses lèvres roses lorsqu'il plongea lentement en elle. Ses premiers coups de reins furent lents et lascifs, délicieusement sensuels. Elle se sentit sur ses lèvres quand elle l'embrassa. L'une de ses mains se posa contre sa joue, son pouce traça l'arrondit de sa lèvre inférieure tandis que ses coups de reins se firent plus rapides, plus durs. Ses mains glissa sur sa gorge, enroulant gentiment ses doigts autour de son cou et ce simple geste sembla être suffisant pour qu'elle ne tombe au fond du gouffre, son plaisir sembla rester coincé au fond de sa gorge, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, ses yeux se fermèrent tandis que Billy laissa échapper un râle au creux de son oreille, trouvant lui aussi son propre plaisir.

Ils ne bougèrent pas durant un long moment, tous deux pantelants, cherchant à retrouver leur souffle, les doigts autour de sa gorge se desserrèrent et il roula sur le côté, immédiatement, un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille pour l'attirer tout contre son corps. Après un moment passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la jeune femme releva la tête vers lui, leurs regards se croisèrent et elle s'attendit presque à le voir se lever pour se rhabiller et rentrer chez lui, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant. Mais cette fois, il semblait bien décidé à rester. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et lentement elle sentit le sommeil la gagner.

Elle se réveilla seule le lendemain matin. Guère étonnée, elle prit du temps pour se réveiller avant de finalement se lever. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle vit sa chemise, abandonnée sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Elle l'enfila et la boutonna négligemment avant de quitter sa chambre.

Immédiatement, elle vit Billy. Il ne portait que son pantalon, il lui tournait le dos mais elle devina aisément qu'il était en train de leur préparer un petit déjeuner. Elle quitta le seuil de la porte pour le rejoindre, le plus silencieusement possible.

\- Tu as faim ? _S'enquit-il. _

Elle était tout proche de lui, il ne se retourna pas, il se contenta de continuer sa tâche, imperturbable. Face à son manque de réponse, il lui lança un bref regard par-dessus son épaule. Il paraissait parfaitement détendu, ses cheveux étaient défaits et c'était la première fois qu'elle ne les voyait pas gominés.

\- Tu manges toujours des fruits ?

Elle huma une réponse et il se remit à la tâche, elle en profita pour se glisser contre lui. Elle vint se coller à son dos tandis que ses mains passèrent autour de sa taille pour finir leurs courses sur son abdomen. Elle resta collée contre lui quelques minutes avant de déposer un baiser sur son omoplate et de se mouvoir à son tour dans la cuisine. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit la regarder tandis qu'elle leur servait à tous deux un verre de jus d'orange. En silence, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le salon où ils s'installèrent dans le canapé pour manger.

\- Tu es pensive. _Chuchota-t-il. _

\- Je pensais que tu serais au travail.

\- Ils peuvent se passer de moi quelques heures. Mais si tu veux, je peux y aller.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Non, tu ne l'as pas dit.

Ils mangèrent en silence, le regard de Billy ne la quitta jamais, tandis qu'elle lui lançait des regards indécis. Au bout d'un moment, il déposa son verre sur la table basse et s'approcha légèrement d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je t'invitais à sortir ? _Interrogea-t-il. _

\- À sortir ? _Répéta-t-elle lentement. _

\- Au restaurant.

\- Au restaurant.

Son trouble sembla l'amuser puisqu'un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Billy. Une de ses mains se posa sur la joue de la jeune femme pour chasser une mèche de ses cheveux de son visage.

\- J'aimerais qu'on sorte. _Poursuivit-il. _Juste toi et moi.

\- Billy…

\- Ce serait si terrible ?

\- Non. Je doute que ce soit terrible. Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais, je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que coucher avec toi sans attaches, sans savoir ce que tu fais de ton côté, ça me va. Mais sortir avec toi, m'engager dans une relation ça change la donne. Tu n'es pas prêt pour ça.

\- Tu ne sais pas pour quoi je suis prêt ou non.

\- Regarde-moi, je porte une chemise sur laquelle il y a une tâche de rouge à lèvres. Tu es venu chez moi hier soir, après avoir vu une autre femme. Tu n'es pas l'homme d'une seule femme.

\- C'est vrai. _Concéda-t-il. _Mais je peux le devenir.

\- Pendant combien de temps ? _Contra-t-elle. _

\- Combien de temps serais-tu prête à me donner ?


End file.
